Clans&Crystals
by butterfliesskip
Summary: Vittoria was just an ordinary girl until the day both her mom and sister die. From that day on she discovers secret clans and her life is never the same.
1. Dream

People were screaming and running across the street. I stood and watched the building go up in flames. I screamed, but no one heard me. No one helped me. Tears fell down my face and I saw my sister on the floor. I tried to get her out of the building, but it was too late. Her entire body was covered in flames. I ran to the exit. There was no sign of my mom. Above me was a burning painting. I looked up as it slowly fell on me.

"Wake up now or mom is gonna throw a bucket of water at you. Seriously, you know she doesn't joke about that sort of stuff," Anissa said.

My sister then walked out the door. It had all been a dream. I got dressed and rushed downstairs. Everything was like it had always been. My parents were bickering while my mother cooked breakfast. I sat down silently and began to eat.

"Are you okay," my dad asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. I'm fine," I replied.

"Aaaaaw. Poor little Vittoria had a nightmare. Did you dream about clowns again," my bother said in a mocking tone.

"Haha NO! Why don't you just shut up and learn how to grow up," I yelled across the table.

"Stop it both of you. Vittoria calm down and eat your pancakes. We are eating breakfast it is not the time for you guys to start being so disrespectful," my mother said scornfully.

The rest of the day was spent watching movies. It was around eight o'clock when my mom decided to go to the store. My sister went with her. They were going to go buy a cake for my brother's birthday. It was midnight and they still weren't home. _They are probably out visiting an aunt or something_ I thought as I went back to sleep.

The next day I woke up and went downstairs. There was no one there. A few minutes later my dad walked into the house.

"There was a fire last night at the store. Go get dressed we're going to the hospital. Anissa and Mom have been injured. Sean is already there with them."

I stood in the doorway and just stared at my father as I remembered the dream I had had the night before.

"Vittoria why are you just standing there? MOVE! Go upstairs right now!"

I changed as quickly as I could and got in my dad's car. We drove to the hospital in absolute silence. The whole ride my dream was running through my head over and over again. It was like an unending cycle of pain. If only I would've known that my dream would come true. I should have warned them, told them about my dream. I didn't and now my mom and my sister were in trouble and there was nothing I could do about it.  
>I rushed through the dark hallways of the hospital. My father went inside the room where my mom and sister were. Sean was sitting on a chair outside the door. I was about to go in, but he grabbed my arm so I couldn't enter the room. He was looking down at the floor.<p>

"Don't go in. It's not worth it," he said.

"What are you talking about? I have to see if they're okay. Let go of me right…"

"Vittoria," he said slowly as he looked up at me. "They're dead."

"What," I asked in disbelief. "That's not funny, Sean, I need to go in."

"Please, don't, I don't want to stay out here alone."

"I'll be right out I just need to see for myself."

He let go of my arm and I silently walked into the room. In front of me was what I had feared my whole life. Two dead bodies were in that room. My mom's and sister's dead bodies were in that room. Suddenly, it was hard for me to breath. The room began to spin and without taking a step closer I walked out of the room. I looked down at my little brother. He was staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't move, he didn't cry. He just sat there and stared. His phone was open, but he didn't move. I took it from his hand and read the message. HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME!

I dropped the phone and I looked at Sean. He looked at me and we both began to cry. We sat at the hospital and hugged for what seemed eternity.

"They died on my birthday," he said after a while. "They died while they went out to buy me a birthday cake because I told mom a birthday isn't special unless you have a cake."

I didn't respond. I wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be alright, but I didn't know how. How could I make him feel better after both his mom and sister died on his birthday? I couldn't lie and tell him it didn't happen. I couldn't pretend everything would be back to normal after we left the hospital. I couldn't do any of that because if I did it would make everything worse.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want me to bring you something," I asked my brother as I stood up to leave, breaking the silence.

"Pepsi," he said. He had gone back to staring at the wall.

I was walking through the hallways when the power went out. I heard the frantic screams of the patients and little kids started crying. The lights turned back on. There was a strange looking woman standing at the end of the hallway. She was wearing a long black overcoat and a little black hat. She turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"Come here, Vittoria," she was twenty feet away from me, but it was as if she whispered my name into my ear.

Without thinking I walked towards the woman. I was closer to her now and I could see her shiny eyes looking down at me. They were purple, my mother's favorite color. Just looking at her made a chill go through my body.

"My name is Elindra. I know who you are and I know what has happened to your family. I was sent here to give you this."

She took a purple crystal out of her pocket and put it in my hand.

"This," she continued, "will help you with everything."

"What's it for? Who is it from? Who are you? Why did you gi…."

Elindra had disappeared. I looked around, but she was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down at the crystal in my hand. It was beautiful, but I had no idea what to do with it. I walked back to the room and found my dad outside the door.

"Where were you? You know you are never supposed to leave without telling someone where you are going," he said.

By the sound of his voice I knew he wasn't mad I had left. He was scared that I could've died while I was away. My poor dad was trying to be strong for what was left of his family. A tear fell from his eye and I went and gave him a hug. He held on to me tightly.

"I won't leave anymore, I promise," I said.

"Good, I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you too." A few moments passed when my dad cleared his throat and began to speak again. "Um… The funeral is going to be in two days."

Sean interrupted, "Can we please go home now? I need some sleep. Its one in the morning."

My dad, Sean, and I then returned to our house. The next day we sat around the house and said nothing to each other the whole time. We acted like strangers who were forced to live with each other after being abandoned. I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't turn on the stove without being reminded of reality. I especially couldn't watch tv without fire being shown. Firefighter shows, explosive movies, Freddy Kruger, and even fireworks would force me to turn the television off and sit in my room alone, without doing anything.

Monday, I woke up after a restless night and put on my black dress. The whole day was filled with crying people. My aunts and uncles were all there. My mother's "friends" who had only talked to her once in their entire lives were also there. My sister's closest friends attended as well. Joining them were a couple of hypocrites who had only come to make a scene. There were, of course, a few exceptions.

"Hi, Vittoria," said Esperanza, my sister's best friend. "What happened to your family was so unfair," she said between sobs. "I'm really sorry. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything I will always be there for you."

She gave me a hug and then walked away. I stood in the middle of the graveyard and looked around. I was so busy crying that I never noticed how beautiful it really was. It was full of big trees and the grass was green and decorated with flowers all around. I guess people want their bodies to be in a beautiful place, even if they won't be able to be seen. It was their last destination before they moved on to their eternal home.

It was a beautiful day outside. A day I wished my sister would have been able to live. A day I knew my mother would have enjoyed. White doves were let out of a cage and everyone watched as they flew into the sky. The coffins were lowered into the ground side by side.

The priest began to pray. "We are all here in remembrance of Alessandra and Anissa Creamwood. We ask that the almighty God take their souls into heaven and that they will live eternal happiness."

He continued to pray for the next couple of minutes. I then felt someone's hands around my waist.

"Hey, Vivi. How are you feeling? You doing okay," Aiden said into my ear.

I turned around to look at my best friend.

"Um… Yeah I'll be fine, eventually. I'm kinda relieved, actually."

"What?"

"No, I don't mean relieved they're gone. I love them for goodness sake. I meant that it feels nice to have some closure. I still can't believe this happened to them. A few days ago we were a whole family. We weren't perfect, but we were happy."

Aiden held me in his arms as we watched Mom and Anissa get covered with dirt. I waited in the graveyard until nightfall. I didn't do anything, I just stood there and stared at the plaques on the floor that were engraved with their names. It all happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly. Elindra was at the cemetery too. She was in her usual dark clothes and all she did was lean against a tree and watch me. I got tired of her so I went to go ask her what she was doing here and why she was watching me like some kind of psycho.

"I came to see if it was time and it is," she said to me in a dark mysterious voice.

"Time for what? What are you talking about," I asked.

"You'll figure it out."

"Are you kidding me? No, I won't. Just, please, tell me why you are here and what that crystal you gave is for and why you won't leave me alone."

"Go home, Vittoria. Trust me you'll know when it happens."

With that she was gone. I was confused and tired so I went home. The house was dark and quiet, peaceful. I walked upstairs to my room, but I didn't walk in immediately. My hand was around the doorknob as I looked down. There was a bright purple light shining in my room. I was sure I didn't leave the light on before I left, but what could it be? Slowly, I opened the door. The light dimmed as I looked for the source. I opened my dresser drawer and there it was. The purple crystal Elindra had given me at the hospital. I stood and watched in awe.

It looked as if there were a candle inside the crystal. The crystal was in my hand when I felt it move. It was getting larger and larger until it could barely fit it in my open hand. It stopped for a moment and then giant spikes came out of it like knives and stabbed my hand. The pain caused me to drop it. One of the spikes flew across the room and stabbed into the right side of my neck. I screamed and fell to the ground. A few seconds later, my dad and Sean appeared at my door.

"What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt," my dad asked frantically.

"What's that on your neck," Sean asked as he got closer to me.

"Ouch! Don't touch it that hurts," I told him after I lightly pushed him away.

I looked ahead, but the crystal was gone and my neck was no longer bleeding.

"What happened? Why on earth were you screaming like that," my dad asked.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. All that was left was a small scar shaped like a star. I stared at the empty floor for a few seconds before replying.

"Um…I … uh…I had a nightmare again and I thought it was real," I lied.

"Again? Seriously, what is wrong with you? You need to learn how to suck it up," my brother said heartlessly before walking out of my room.

"Sean! Ugh! That boy," my dad said, "needs to understand we are all going through a hard time. Well, if you have a bad dream again just come to my room. Oh and, please, sweetie, try not to scream so much next time."

I nodded and he closed my door and returned to his own room. I turned off the lamp and tried to go to sleep. All I could think about was where that crystal could have gone. Why did it disappear? How did it disappear? It was only a matter of minutes before the purple light came back. I turned the lights on and opened my drawer. The crystal was lying there as if it hadn't been touched. I looked at the mirror and noticed something different about me. My once brown eyes were now purple, the same color as Elindra's eyes.


End file.
